Love in Death
by KnightLyght
Summary: An ancient vampire searches for the heir to sa blood. But, sa heir is found by the enemy, and sa enemy falls in love with the heir. Love turns into an obsession, and sa has secrets, deadly secrets. One could cost them their love and life (sa-himher)
1. Finding of the Heir's Identity

Fushigi- Hey hey!!! Now, this is just another story that I had the idea for and decided to write it down. This may not be the best I can do, but I'm trying.  
  
Disclaimer- Yugioh doesn't belong to me.....HAPPY NOW??!!!!!  
  
Name-  
  
Summary- An ancient vampire searches for the heir to sa blood. But, sa heir is found by the enemy, and sa enemy falls in love with the heir. Love turns into an obsession, and sa has secrets, deadly secrets. One could cost them their love and life. (sa is the equivilant to he/she/his/her.)  
  
Anime- Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Paring(s)- Too many possibilities, so I'll reveal it later. ^-^  
  
Song for this chapter: "Silver and Cold" -AFI, Sing the Sorrow.  
  
"....."- Speaking  
  
'.....'- Thinking  
  
~*-*~ - Scene/Time change.  
  
**** - Flashback (For ones in the same area, or time.)  
  
~**~ - Flashback (different time and/or scene)  
  
^-^ - Change of character/pov.  
  
-.....- -Kaiba'sTelepathic speaking.  
  
^....^-Jing Li's Telepathic Speaking.  
  
*....* -Ambroses Telepathic Speaking..  
  
Name of Chapter: Finding of the Heir's Identity.  
  
Silently, a young boy walks down the streets sidewalk. The night had just begun, and he had yet to feed. But he had all night, so he didn't let the thought stray in his mind for long, he had better things to think about. And he didn't have that much time to finish it either; a week at the most. But no one else knew about it, not this early. Most of the Amaranthine line wouldn't know until two days from now. Which was a blessing and a curse at the same time, for they would be the only ones he could turn to during this. He sighs deeply, running his hand through his neatly messed up hair, brushing some of it back in place. This was going to be a long, long week.  
  
~*-*~ (^-^)  
  
Across the field, Jonouchi stands still, letting the wind rustle his hair. He loved to come here. He could think without interruptions from Anzu or Hlorto about how he'd hurt himself if he thought too much. He usually came here, whether he had anything to think about or not. He was at peace here. Something he cherished deeply. But he also usually stayed here until the sun started coming up, reminding him of school, and that if he didn't hurry, he'd be late.  
  
He lays down, placing his hands behind his head. The sky was clear tonight, and you can see the stars perfectly. A small grin sneaks on his lips. This was as close to heaven as he would probably get to, with his father and the hell waiting for him when he got back from school.  
  
Jonouchi jerks up from the grass. School!! He runs across the field, grabbing the....Bookbag? When did he take that here? He didn't. He looks around the field, the 180* that he could. Nothing. He turns around, searching the other half. Again nothing. 'Heyyyy! If no one else is here, then this has to be mine! But when did I grab this?' Jonouchi thinks back, forgetting about school.  
  
~**~  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" His father asks him. "It's too late to be going out, don't you think?" Jonouchi ignores his father as he usually does, and continues to walk out the door to the small apartment that his father somehow managed to keep paid for without ever working to his knowledge. He knew that his father wasn't a famous inventor, or he would have had a time machine to give Jonouchi back to his mother. And there was never any difference in the house when he came back from school, except maybe his father had gotten up to get another beer or something like that. There was no sign of visitors, which was a good thing, considering the shape of the apartment. He laughs at the thought of anyone coming; it was ridicules, no one would ever come. Quiet frankly, he was glad. He didn't want anyone to see the place he lived in. He would probably be living better in the worst part of town. He had thought it out before, and the only problem was the fact that the people there, would more then likely kill him sooner then his father would yell at him.  
  
He glances at the school clock. Twelve forty-five. It wasn't that late. Not for him, but he usually stayed up for three or four nights in a row, so this didn't bother him. He had around nine hours of sleep the other night. The blonde sighs, closing his eyes for a moment, then snapping them back open as he runs into someone. He mutters a "gomen nasai" without looking up, then continues on his way.  
  
~**~  
  
Jonouchi scratches his head. He was sure that he didn't have his backpack with him then, but then, who's is this? He opens it, and looks at the front inside book cover for a name. Nothing. He raises his eyebrow as he places it back inside, and begins to leaf through the notebook. Still nothing. In fact...The notebook was new. The books looked new, and so did the bag. He searches through everything that was in it, and finds a name on the last thing he has looked through..... The little black book in the bottom... Which looked like his..In fact, it is his!! He looks at this, then the notebooks, and looks around the field. Wouldn't he have heard them if someone had come though? Either way, this little black book held all the proof he needed, seeing as the poem he wrote is in it. He slings it over his shoulder and runs for the school.  
  
~*-*~  
  
Yugi glances nervously at the clock. Jonouchi still wasn't here. What was taking him so long? Finally, the class door opens to an out-of-breath Jonouchi, and Yugi smiles at the sight of him. He tries to make his way to his seat, just above Yugi, and beside Hiroto and Anzu, but the teacher spots him.  
  
"Mr. Katsuya!! Just where have you been? Did you tell someone else that you were going to be late?" Jonouchi visibly cringes at the sound of his family name. Katsuya was his fathers name, which his family had taken on with the marriage. He shakes his head. "Well, I'll see you in detention this afternoon then, won't I?" "Yes, Kyoko-San. I guess so." He sighs, walking the rest of the way to his seat. As he sits down, Hiroto and Anzu lean in to hear his 'lame' excuse for this tardy. "Well?" Anzu pushes. "Look, I was outside, and I didn't notice the time. Now, get off my back!!" He whispers, wishing they'd leave him alone. So he was late. It didn't matter to him. He'd end up in the same place afterward.  
  
^-^  
  
Seto Kaiba watches as Jonouchi explains to his friends why he was late again. "Look, I was outside, and I didn't notice the time. Now, get off my back!!" Kaiba smirks. So, he stayed out all night again? Was he ever going to learn? Kaiba sighs. 'No, I guess not. Maybe that's just for the better.' he thinks. "Let's get back to our lecture that was interrupted earlier." Kyoko-San then goes on about something like the aerodynamics of the cars, and how it relates to us, then the way it relates to Tech math.  
  
Kaiba looks around. 'Well, I see that my dear cousin is also late. Ha, what a joke. She'll never be on time for anything.' He continues his search. 'Hmmm..So is Ambrose...Well, I guess he'll show up soon enough. Soon enough.' That thought irked him. He didn't like either his cousin Jing Li or Ambrose. Both were... Well.. Like Kaiba himself, but he didn't want to admit it. The only difference was, he didn't go off like them on a spree to show off his strength. They did, and it often turned up trouble. Not good for him or his family. He had repeatedly strayed on the thought of why they hadn't been killed yet, but for some reason, they were still here and he had yet to come up with a reasonable answer.  
  
Suddenly, the door once again comes open, and Ambrose and Jing Li walks in, glaring darkly at Kaiba. ^You knew, and you never told us? How dare you!!^ Came Jing Li's greeting. -Nice to see you are doing well too, my dear cousin.- Kaiba answers back, as he smirks. ^I don't believe you!! You knew about this yesterday, and you still said nothing to even the Elders? What, do you think you can do this alone?^ "Mr. Kaiba!!" Kaiba looks down at the fuming teacher below. "Hai?" He says softly, wanting to keep contact with the Jing Li. Strangely enough, though, Ambrose hadn't said a word. He had barely looked in Kaiba's general direction. Kaiba shrugs it off. -You might want to move. People are watching.- ^Bite me.^ -Gladly.- Ambrose turns toward Kaiba, walking up toward him. *Both of you shut up!! I can't stand it when you two bicker.* He says. He gracefully sits in his chair not far from Kaiba. Jing Li though, had to sit closer to Jonouchi and the others. "Mr. Kaiba, speak up!!" "Nani?" He had forgotten about Kyoko-San preaching to him earlier. "Well, as it seems you weren't listening to me, I guess I'll also see you in detention." Kaiba looks over at Jonouchi, and then at Jing Li. She grins. ^Looks like we're going to have the head start today!^ -Shut up, Jing Li!-  
  
^-^  
  
Jonouchi raises his head, feeling something in the air...Around someone...But who? He glances at his class mates, trying to pin point the feeling. It seemed to be coming from behind him, but... He looks behind him, and sees Jing Li glancing between him and Kaiba. 'What are they doin'?' he asks himself as he watches Kaiba do the same, until he locks eyes with Jonouchi and scowls at him. Jonouchi snaps back, then bares his teeth at the brunette. "Tch, whatever, man." The young blonde whispers. Anzu looks at him. "Huh?" Jonouchi shakes his head then begins to take down notes that the teacher was giving.  
  
~*-*~  
  
Jonouchi looks at the clock. 3:49, and he still had about forty minutes left in detention, and so did Kaiba. Sensei was out of the room, but unlike many others, the two weren't talking to each other. Neither really wanted to say anything. The boy looks over at Kaiba. He looked really deep in thought, but what would Kaiba have to think about? Certainly not school, and he didn't have a girlfriend to be daydreaming about. It could be the company, and how he had to take this class..But that didn't hit the pinpoint.... 'Who cares?' Jonouchi lays his head on his desk, and soon falls asleep.  
  
^-^  
  
-Have you found anything useful?- Kaiba asks Ambrose, who was supposedly out looking for anything that could be of use. *No, not yet, Seto!! And quit asking every ten seconds, then this might go a little faster!!* -Just keep looking.- Kaiba sighs. His cousins had been looking for close to an hour, and still they hadn't found anything. 'How long will it take?' Kaiba looks over at the sleeping boy. 'Heh. Stupid mutt.' Kaiba lets his eyes wander over Jonouchi's sleeping, relaxed body. His clothes looked like they hadn't been washed in two weeks, and so did his hair. His face is covered in dirt, and he kind of smelled. He kicks the other boys chair, shaking him awake. "Wha-?" He says, sounding still half asleep. "Hey, mutt, when was the last time you took a bath?" Jonouchi looks up and rubs his eyes, getting used to the lights. "Why do you care?" "I can smell you over here." "Get over it. Unlike you, I don't have all the things I need daily." He says, turning his head to go back to sleep. "Whatever." Kaiba sits there for a minute before Jing Li's voice comes through his mind, bringing out of his chair. ^I found something!!^ Kaiba looks at the clock again. 'K'so! I need to get out of here!!' -What is it, Jing Li?- He asks her. ^His identity.^  
  
Fushigi- Konnichi wa, my faithful readers!! How are you? Well, here's another one of my masterpieces, and I hope you liked it!! I got the idea from the book 'Demon in my view', but if you've read it, you could barely relate it to the book. I'm not sure what pairing I'm going to put, cause in my last finished story, I put Seto and Yami/Yugi together, and this time I wanted something different. I'm being torn between Seto/Jonouchi, and Yami/Yugi/Jonouchi. Which one, which one?!! Tell me what you think.  
  
Oh, and I added a bit of name meanings into this. Seto's cousin, Jing Li, her name is Chinese for Crystal Strength. Ambrose is, I think....Irish or something like that, for Immortal. No, that actually doesn't give away the vamp in this story, so don't begin to think that Seto is the vamp. I'll tell you eventually. Now, if you really want to know, and you keep bugging me about it, I'll surprise you. And I need help. In the class room, am I using -San right? I wasn't sure, but it was the only thing other then -Sama that sounded appropriate. Correct if it's wrong.  
  
I'm so happy!! I found out what my Japanese name would be!! Kindora!! I love it!! I wonder what my last name would be....I was actually hoping it would be Kodomo, but it isn't, sadly...*Goes to a dark corner and cries*.  
  
Anyway, I'm also now registered as a student in Synetos academy, as Kuaki Fuyu. I like that name. If I'm remembering correctly, it means something along the lines of 'Child of autumn and winter', 'Eternal Child of Autumn and Winter', or 'Born in Autumn and Winter'. I like the meaning.  
  
I have another fic in note form right now, and I'll be working on it at the same time as this and a Harry Potter fic that I plan on writing, so please be patient for this, cause it may be a while before I get the next chapter up.  
  
Seeing as I have babbled enough, I'll leave now. (Ppl begin to plan a party for later) That hurt. J/k. But you will be hearing from me again!! Ja ne!! 


	2. Taste of Blood

Fushigi- Another chapter of another unfinished story. Humph, I guess some things never change, eh? Well, it's 11:56, and I'm starting on another chapter. Great. I really need more sleep. Especially since tomorrow is Thanksgiving. Bloody pilgrims and indians. Grrr. I think this may be for the best though. *Sigh.* My Yami wants to say something..  
  
Kid: Grr. Well, I guess that all I can say is: We're thinking of changing this to another angst, torture, or death fic. Can't decide. I just hope it isn't a sappy love story. *Blech.* On with the story.  
  
Disclamer- Yugioh doesn't belong to me, but I do have Anzu in a torture chamber, and Jonouchi and Seto in my closet. ^__^  
  
Name-  
  
Summary- An ancient vampire searches for the heir to sa blood. But, sa heir is found by the enemy, and sa enemy falls in love with the heir. Love turns into an obsession, and sa has secrets, deadly secrets. One could cost them their love and life. (sa is the equivilant to he/she/his/her.)  
  
Anime-Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Paring(s)- Too many possiblities, so I'll reveal it later in this chapter. ^-^  
  
Soundtrack to this chapter: 'White Reflection Battle remix, Two Mix'  
  
"....."- Speaking  
  
'.....'- Thinking  
  
~*-*~ - Scene/Time change.  
  
**** - Flashback (For ones in the same area, or time.)  
  
~**~ - Flashback (different time and/or scene)  
  
^-^ - Change of character/pov.  
  
-.....- -Kaiba'sTelepathic speaking.  
  
^....^-Jing Li's Telepathic Speaking.  
  
*...* -Ambrose's Telepathic Speaking.  
  
Name of Chapter: The Taste of Blood.  
  
Blood is thicker then water, but, is it deeper then love? Is it deeper then anger? Elders gave this to him for a reason, and they expect him to continue to fulfill it. So far, blood has been thicker then water, and love has been thicker then anger, but all can kill you. But, it can also save you.  
  
-------  
  
His identity? Seto looked over at the now waking Jonouchi, and sits down. -Who is it?- ^Think a minute. Blonde hair, brown eyes, and an annoying little.. Puppy.^ Seto gasps inwardly, calmly turning his head to look back at Jonouchi. -Jonouchi... But how?- ^What do you think? We have about as much idea about this as you do, Seto.^ Seto growls. 'I don't believe this. That puppy is the heir to a Line of ancient vampires, and now their looking for him. Perfect. As if I didn't need something else to bother me.'  
  
"Kaiba?" Jonouchi looks up, sleep still lingering in his eyes. "What's-" Seto lowers his head. "Nothing. Go back to sleep, Katsuya. This... Doesn't consern you." ^For now, right?^ -Jing Li, shut up. Find out whatever you can about him, or the Amaranthine Line, got it?- ^Whatever, Master.^  
  
"Humph. I try to be nice, and this is what I get. Bitterness." Jonouchi turns his head away from Kaiba, mumbling softly about rich guys, and... Blue eyes?(A/N: Hey, that rhymed) Seto looks at the babbling blonde, wondering if he had imagined it. After listening to the rest of his words, Seto agrees, it's was his imagination. "Whatever." "Stupid mother fucking arogant, selfish, god forsaken game wimp. Stupid blue eyes. Grr. Shut up Jo. He'll think. Wouldn't want to waist the brain cells he has on something as low as that, huh?" Seto listens to this, then narrows his eyes. So what if he was the heir to the Amaranthine Line, no one insulted Seto Kaiba and got away unscathed (A/N: Go Kaiba, go Kaiba, go Kaiba!) "Hey, puppy. Why don't you keep your mouth shut if you don't want me to hear you insults?" Jonouchi feels his heart beat race, then slowly turns around, slightly blue. "Uh.. Well, Kaiba-" "Listen to your master, puppy." *Seto!! Don't say that!!* Ambrose's voice was relitively new to Seto, so it took a moment to register. -I'll tell him what I want, Ambrose.- *No,you won't. Look at his rank!* -....... Whatever.- "Uh.. Gomen... Katsuya." He could hear Jing Li's Laughter in his head. -Shut up, or I'll send you to hell in my own way.- ^Try it big boy.^ *Both of you shut up, or I'll finish Kaiba's threat. Got it?* -Whatever.-  
  
^-^  
  
'OMG!! Did he just appologize to me? Is he okay? Maybe I should ask....' Jonouchi stares at the brunette for a moment before shaking his head. 'Nah, he'd just insult me again. I better save my breath.' "Why should I care? It's not like he's goin to be saying 'Moo ichido sono uchi ni hi o kimete oide itadakimashoo [1]' Why waste my time trying?" Soon, after mumbling a bit more, the blonde heir continues to sleep. Seto looks at the boy. He stares a minute before scowling and watching the clock.  
  
Ten minutes pass of complete silence. Even Jonouchi's snoring wasn't present in the room.  
  
~*-*~  
  
Jonouchi looks around. This was his field, except... Different. There were no streets, no light pollution, nothing of the city. Only the hills that he loved. Flowers bunched down at his feet, swaying in the light breeze. Letting go of his suspictions, Jonouchi runs across the hill, laughing. He lets the wind push his hair back, then, he falls, face first in the grass. He looks at the top of the hill, Seto Kaiba standing there before him, laughing also, reaching out his hand to the stupified Katsuya. Taking advantage of the scene, he runs up to meet his secret crush and bounds. Seto's eyes widen in surprise as Jonouchi's body collides with his, bringing him down to the soft grass, both rolling to the bottom of the hill. Leaning up on his elbow, Seto admires Jonouchi a bit before he runs a finger down the blondes cheek, drawing a line down to his jaw, then up to lips. Jonouchi smiles, letting Seto finish, before kissing his fingers. Seto then leans down. 'So close... A little bit farther, and...'  
  
~*-*~  
  
Jonouchi shoots up from his seat, covering his mouth, his lungs grabbing the air around him. He looks up to see Kaiba, a scowl in place. "Get up Katsuya, detentions over." Jonouchi lets out a sigh of relief. It was a dream. 'And a damn good one too.' Jonouchi giggles (A/N: He's capable of... Giggling? OMG!!), then turns red as Seto looks raises an eyebrow at him before leaving. "Phew. What was that all about?" Jonouchi shrugs, following Kaiba's example.  
  
^-^  
  
Seto Kaiba looks behind him, Jonouchi turning to go the other way, then spins around on his heel, a shiver going down his back. "Hey, Katsuya!" Jonouchi looks back at Seto slowly, then cocks his head. Seto walks up to the boy, then takes his elbow in his hand, leading him to his car. "You can come with me for a while today. You need a bath, and those clothes need washing. Maybe you'll even get a haircut if you're nice." Jonouchi stands there, letting his elbow fall out of Seto's grip. "No, Kaiba. I don't need you to let me bathe at your house. I'll get a bath today if I bother you that much." Jonouchi keeps his head down as he turns his back to Seto. "'Humph. I try to be nice, and this is what I get. Bitterness' Isn't that what you said to me earlier? I'm just trying to be nice." The word 'nice' stubbles over Seto's tounge, he hadn't said that in.... Forever!! Jonouchi looks at the brunette for a minute from over his shoulder, obviously debating with himself. He sighs, and turns back around, facing the waiting Seto. "Fine. Let's go." Jonouchi waits for Seto to go, then follows.  
  
~*-*~  
  
"Wow!! You live here?" Jonouchi presses his hands on the window, his breath fogging it, looking very much like a child. Seto looks at his house, and then the clouds above it. "Yes, and it looks like it's going to snow today." Seto leans in closer to the window, and Jonouchi. "Hrmm. Can you tell?" 'Wtf?!' "Wha'' Jonouchi wips his head around, his nose almost colliding with Seto's. He could feel Seto's breath on his cheek, flowing down to his neck. Jonouchi study's Seto for a second, his eyes running over his lips, thinking of the dream earlier. 'So close... Just a bit furth-'  
  
"Ack!!" Jonouchi falls out of the seat, the cement and his head kissing for a moment. "Oooohh... Wha' was that for?" Seto's head pokes out of the now open car doorway, a smile gracing his facial features. 'Aww man!! And he was so close!' Jonouchi gets up, Seto already waiting for him a little ways in front of his door. 'Shit, don't want to piss him off.' Jonouchi laughs as he runs, comming to a skidding stop beside Seto. "Stupid mutt." Seto whispers, almost... Nicely...? 'Nah, I'm imagining things.'  
  
Seto opens the door, allowing the gaping blonde in first. "Well?" Seto asks. "Wow..... Damn Kaiba! It's a castle!" Seto chuckles. "Glad you like it, Katsuya." Seto turns to whisper something to a butler, then turns back to Jonouchi, who is looking around in childish facsination. Every now and then, Jonouchi would whisper a "wow..." or "whoa."  
  
^-^  
  
Seto watches the blonde, smiling almost. "Kirei....." "Hey, Kaiba! Where'd you get this?" Seto comes to stand beside Jonouchi, glancing at the 'object of intrest'. It's a rapier from the fuedal era of Russia. The hilt has a dragon and snake twisting around each other, meeting at the top, and hissing at the other. At the bottom, the two's tails are entwined. Jonouchi inspects the blade, reading the script. 'Friend or enemy, always keep a part of them with you.' "This? I got this from my grandfather. He past it on to me as a gift for the CEO job. It was past on to him before that." Jonouchi, straiting his back, glares at the brunette. "Why didn't he pass it on to your father?" "Simple. My father tried to kill him with it." Jonouchi's eyes widen. "Oh.. Well then, I don't blame him. I wouldn't have gave it to him either!" Seto begins to laugh, thinking of the day it happened. Jonouchi looks at him, raising an eyebrow before backing away slowly.  
  
"Eh.. Kaiba... Heheheh..We're friends.. Right?" Seto nods, taking the rapier out of the holding. "Yes, Katsuya Jonouchi, we are. Come here." Kaiba glances at the boy out of the corner of his eye. Jonouchi looks at the crazed Kaiba and begins to look around for a way out. "Eh.. How 'bout not?" Kaiba begins to laugh again. 'He actually thinks I'll hurt him... Hah! I'd be the one getting hurt instead of him.' "Come on. I told you we're friends. I won't do anything" The Katsuya begins to come to Kaiba, very slowly, his eyes going between Kaiba and the blade. "First, I have permission to kick you in the balls if you try anything?" Kaiba nods, and the other boy lets out a sigh of relief before almost skipping to Seto Kaiba's side. "Look, Jonouchi," Kaiba begins, "You can still see the blood stains on the blade from my grandfathers use." "Uh.. Your Grandfather's....Use?" "Yes, he used this in a war." Jonouchi visibly relaxes. "Ah, okay."  
  
Kaiba looks at blade, staring at it, going over it with his fingers; accidentally, he looks at Jonouchi's reflection. 'What in God's name possesed me to ask him to come here? I've never even called him anything other then 'puppy' and 'Katsuya', and here I am, wanting...... to..... Snap out of it Seto! But.. His lips are partly open... Almost invitingly so.. I wonder what he tastes like....' At that thought Seto Kaiba violently shakes his head, but, unwantingly, continues to think... 'I know he'd taste good.. And I was so close in the car.. Why didn't I? Why should I? What the fuck am I thinking?!!?' Kaiba abrutly and quickly puts the rapier back in it's place, without realizing that Jonouchi had his fingers on the blade.  
  
"Itai!" Jonouchi pulls his fingers from the blade, pressing roughly on the cuts. Alarmed, Seto looks at the cuts, then takes Jonouchi's fingers from his 'almost' death grip, and places the cuts to his lips. Slowly and gently, he begins to lick the blood flowing through to his lips and tounge. 'Hmm.. Well, if this is any indication of what it'll be like, I'm going to love today.... Hemheh... Delicious..' Jonouchi, obviously shocked from the brunettes actions, just stands there, watching him, but enjoying it, nonetheless. "Hmm.." floats from his throat.  
  
No longer tasting the blood, Seto reluctantly pulls his lips from Jonouchi's fingers. "Uh..." Suddenly, his mind begins to register what he had just done. "Jonouchi.. Gomen.. Gomen nasai, I didn't.. Uh..I ..... Shimatta.. Uh..Gomen." Was all he could mutter for a minute. Jonouchi pulls his fingers from Seto's hand, looking at the boy. Then, Jonouchi shrugs, saying, "No problem. It did stop the bleeding." Jonouchi studies his cut for a minute before looking up and smiling. "No harm done, no need to appologize. See?" He let's Seto go over his finger. 'Hmm.. So, maybe it did help...'  
  
"Master Kaiba," Kaiba turns to the butler. "It it ready." Kaiba nods, sending the butler away. He nervously glances up at Jonouchi, then straightens up. "Katsuya, you-" Jonouchi sighs, grinning. "Kaiba, don't call me that. It's Jonouchi. Not Katsuya. 'Kay?" Kaiba nods. "Right, Jonouchi. A bath has been prepaired for you. You can were some of my clothes until yours is dry later on.... I'll show you where it is." Kaiba catches Jonouchi's confused look, and takes him again, by the elbow, leading him up the stairs.  
  
"Here, this is it." Kaiba idly lets go of Jonouchi before turning. "I'll have something brought up for you to change into."  
  
^Oooohh.. Does our wittle cousin have a wittle cwrush on the heir? Too bad! Get over it! But, that little scene where you cut his finger was.... Shall I say.. Delicious..Hehehehehe.^ Jing Li's voice brings Kaiba to a stop. -What the fuck do you want?- ^Can't I check up on my cousin?^ -No, now leave me alone!- *Seto Kaiba!* Ambroses voice booms over Jing Li's. *Don't talk to her like that! Besides, we found something.* -Fine. What is it?- Kaiba turns to look at the rapier. Suddenly, it had a new degree of likefulness to him. *The one looking for him is Ryo Bakura.* -What?! Bakura?! But.. How... No, you have to have misunderstood. It couldn't be...- ^Ah, but it is cousin. We were shocked as well.^ Kaiba scowls. 'Why did it have to be him?! Why not... Honda?' Kaiba could easily take Honda. But.. Bakura, and his Yami? Eh.. Chances are slim. -Look, you just keep going. I'm keeping an eye on Katsuya.- ^We know you are, Kaiba.^ -Grrr.. Go crawl in a hole and die, Jing li!- With that, they leave, their presence in his mind slowly diminishing.  
  
'Bakura, eh?' Kaiba runs his fingers over the rapier. 'Maybe it'll be easier then I think.' Kaiba shrugs, returning up the stairs and to his room. He walks over to his music case, and begins searching through the cd's. Finally finding the cd he wanted, he pushes it into the cd player and turns it up to full blast, with Mind Education coming first.  
  
"Jaken, (A/N: For those of you who watch/read Inuyasha, I couldn't resist. ^_^) take.." Kaiba rumages through his closet, then finally pulls out skin tight leather pants, and a loose white shirt. "These to Katsuya." "Heh hem." "Hmm? Oh, right. To Jonouchi." Jaken nods, taking the clothes out of Kaiba's hands and leaves the room.  
  
Kaiba bobs his head a bit, the rhythm of the music (A/N: If you're curious, is now on Through the Night, from Outlaw Star.) clearing his mind.  
  
^-^  
  
Jonouchi rubs the towel against his head when a knock interupts him. He opens the door a bit, standing behind it. Jaken bows, and hand the blonde the clothes that Kaiba had promised him earlier. "Arígatoo[2]." "Dóo itashimáshite.[3]" Is whispered by Jaken before he leaves. 'He looked a bit green... I wonder if he's okay.' Jonouchi shrugs, closing the door again. Quickly, he changes, and, leaving the towel on his head, goes to find Kaiba. Which, considering that the song of White Reflection Battle Remix, was blasting Jonouchi's eardrums to oblivion, wasn't hard.  
  
He finds the room, with it's door standing ajar enough so he could stick his head through, and he does. Inside, Kaiba sits on the floor at the end of his bed, resting an arm on a raised knee. 'Is he asleep? It would be surprising if he is.' Jonouchi creeps through the door, tiptoeing up to Kaiba. He bends down, studying the boy. He looked so peaceful there, his eyes closed, seeing something totally different from what reality held for him. His breathing was even, calming both.  
  
Stifling a yawn, Jonouchi bunches up the towel and lays his head on it just beside the sleeping Kaiba. Stifling another yawn, Jonouchi once again, drifts off to sleep as If you believe comes through the speakers.  
  
^-^  
  
"So.. They found out who the heir to the Line is, eh? Heh, well, they saved me the trouble of haveing to do it. Now, the only thing left to do is get the heir away from him, and closer to me. Then, I'll have to kill Bakura. Such an easy task."  
  
^-^  
  
Jing Li flips through the scrolls, grumbling every now and then. "Hey, Ambrose. How much longer do we have?" Ambrose looks up from the slab he was reading to glare at Jing Li. "Two hours, at the most." Jing Li sighs, slumping over a bit before resting her chin in her hand. "Why can't Seto help us? He got the easy job. All he has to do is make sure that the Heir isn't found by Bakura, and/or doesn't get him. Finding information is a hell of a lot harder. He's the pet of us, so of course he get's the simple job. I think I'll pay him back for this later. Yeah, I'll make him pay." Ambrose grins at Jing Li and shakes his head before going back to the slab. 'She has a point. It seems like it'd be easier, but the reason he actually got that job is neither on of us would protect him till the end. Seto would, could, and will.'  
  
-------  
  
Seto was given this job because they believed he cared for him. When faced with an unspeakable challange, all that you love will be used against you. If you let this push you, your body will reach past the point of it's breaking limit, and though you may not survive, that which you were protecting will. And, if that was what you truely wanted, then you'll find happiness, and nothing is greater then happiness. That is the reason for loving. That is the reason for Seto's new 'love'.  
  
Kid- So, another chapter finished, and another chapter to begin. *Sigh* I think I'll kill my hikari. Hehe. Nah, that'd be killing me. Anyway, read and review.  
  
Fushigi- Yeah!! Listen to her!!  
  
[1] Moo ichido sono uchi ni hi o kimete oide itadakimashoo. -Let's get together one of these days.  
  
[2]Arígatoo -Thank you.  
  
[3] Dóo itashimáshite - Not at all. 


	3. Changing Sides

Fushigi- Well, isn't this convient for you? Three chapters, one done in a day, the other started right after. Hmf. I better get some good reviews for this. My head hurts. *rubs head*.  
  
Kid- Anyway, there's the disclamer, there's the name and summery, then the story. I don't think you'll need any directions.  
  
Disclamer- Yugioh doesn't belong to me, but I do have Anzu in a torture chamber, and Jonouchi and Seto in my closet. ^__^  
  
Name- Love of Death.  
  
Summary- An ancient vampire searches for the heir to sa blood. But, sa heir is found by the enemy, and sa enemy falls in love with the heir. Love turns into an obsession, and sa has secrets, deadly secrets. One could cost them their love and life. (sa is the equivilant to he/she/his/her.) A bit of ooc.  
  
Anime-Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Paring(s)- Seto/Jonouchi. There is another paring too.  
  
Soundtrack to this chapter- Real Folk Blues.  
  
"....."- Speaking  
  
'.....'- Thinking  
  
~*-*~ - Scene/Time change.  
  
**** - Flashback (For ones in the same area, or time.)  
  
~**~ - Flashback (different time and/or scene)  
  
^-^ - Change of character/pov.  
  
-.....- -Kaiba'sTelepathic speaking.  
  
^....^-Jing Li's Telepathic Speaking.  
  
*...* -Ambrose's Telepathic Speaking.  
  
Name of Chapter- Changing Sides.  
  
Seto stirs in his sleep, waking himself up. Melodies of Life blares through the speakers, but above it, Seto is able to hear.. Soft snoring? The boy looks around, then beside him. Jonouchi lies there, still and serene. Seto smiles, gently pushing a bit of stray hair out of the sleeping boy's eyes.  
  
*Get over him, we can't keep the little puppy.* Seto sighs, but doesn't allow that one comment to dispirit him. He leans down and whispers to Jonouchi "Come on, time to get up". Jonouchi turns over, muttering in his sleep. Seto, determined to get him up, brushes his hair from his ear and tries again. "Jonouchi, come on. Get up." He shakes him delicately, but firmly. Finally, Jonouchi wakes, blinking puzzledly for a moment, before looking up at Seto. "Ohayoo gozaimású." "Konban wa. Sleep good?" The blonde boy yawns, then quickly closes his mouth, staring at Seto momentarily. "Kaiba, daijoubu? You've been actin' strange t'day. Why-" Seto raises an eyebrow, "Want me to kick you out while taking back my clothes?" Jonouchi smiles at the brunette sweetly. "Forget it." Seto stands up, offering a hand to Jonouchi. 'Hmm.. Maybe he's right.' Seto doesn't move though. At least, not until Jonouchi takes his hand and is pulled up by him.  
  
^We'll have to take him to the pound, ya know. Don't get too attached to him, or you won't be able to let go, and that only causes problems in the end. Put him out.^ Seto barely listens to the girls 'advice' as he and Jonouchi head toward his door. *Listen to Jing Li, Seto. We can't let him stay with us forever. He'll have to eventually find someone else. It'll be easier.* Seto frowns. -You act like you know everything. You don't. Stop lectruing and preaching to me. I can deal with this.- Seto pushes them out of his mind and puts up a barrier.  
  
"Seto?" Jonouchi stands in the doorway, waiting for him.  
  
^-^  
  
Jing Li keeps trying to call out to Seto. "It's like he's got an answering machine in his head, that says nothing!!" Ambrose watches her as she paces. "Calm down, Jing Li. Give him time to think it through, and he'll figure it out on his own." Jing Li spins, croutching down to be face level with Ambrose. "But by then it's likely to be too late." the boy sighs. "He'll have to figure it out. We can't anymore. He'll have to learn." Jing Li nods. "Okay." She lets out a heavy sigh. "I just.. If he get's hurt at this age, he'll never forget about it, and it'll drive him insane." Ambrose lifts her face to his, staring intently in her eyes. "Don't worry." She nods.  
  
^-^  
  
Jonouchi rests his chin in his hand. He had warned Seto Kaiba numerous times now not to call his father, but the boy hadn't listen to him, and now sat beside him, holding the phone away from his ear. His father's voice rang through both's ears for a moment before Seto puts the reciever back down. Jonouchi turns his head to look at the wide eyed Seto. "See, I told you. He doesn't care. I'll be okay. Thanks though." Jonouchi reluctantly gets up.  
  
His school uniform had been washed and dried, and he had just changed. And, as Seto had earlier predicted, it was snowing. Seto had tried to pursuade him to stay for a while, at least until it stopped snowing, but Jonouchi felt guilty already about what Seto had done for him. In reality, Jonouchi didn't want to leave. For the first time, he was actually invited into his crush's house, and probably the last. He wanted to enjoy it. But, his guilt won in the end.  
  
Jonouchi, now at the door, turns back to admire the 'castle' once more before opening the door and leaving.  
  
^-^  
  
Seto sits there, staring at the now empty seat. 'Why didnt' I try to stop him? I just sat here, doing nothing about him leaving. And, it's snowing! He can't go out there!' Seto jumps up and runs after the blonde heir. "Jonouchi, wait!" He looks around, then spots Jonouchi at his gate, trying to get out. He speeds up and reaches Jonouchi just as the gates open. Jonouchi doesn't even look back, but sprints out into the street, and onto the sidwalk.  
  
Keeping his head down, he walks off, Seto trying to follow him. Finally, there's an open spot in the traffic and Seto makes it across, grabbing Jonouchi's arm. "Wait. At least let me walk with you." Jonouchi nods, not looking up. Sighing, Seto settles for this. He relaxes, letting his hand drop from Jonouchi's arm to his hand. He wraps his fingers with the other boy's, matching his pace.  
  
^-^  
  
'What the fuck does that baka think he is doing? Jonouchi belongs to me! No one deservers him but me! I will have Katsuya Jonouchi by the end of the hour, I'll make sure of that.'  
  
^-^  
  
Jonouchi keeps his head down most of the way, not noticing that Seto was holding his hand. 'Why? Why is he acting like this? Is this diliberate, or does he actually feel something for me? Is he playing with me? And what was the deal with him licking the blood off of my cut? Has someone brainwashed him or something? Why can't I answer these questions myself?' Jonouchi sighs, then looks up. "Seto, why are we in the park?" Seto shrugs. "I just thought it'd be a good idea to stop here. It's so peaceful here. And there aren't many people here."  
  
Jonouchi feels his arm go up slightly as Seto shrugs, and looks down at his hand. He raises his and Seto's hands in front of them, shocked speechlessly. Seto looks at Jonouchi, then takes his hand away. "Hmm. I didn't notice. Do I need to appologize?" Jonouchi cringes, cursing himself if he ruines whatever this is between him and Seto. Quickly, he takes Seto's hand in his again, watching Seto's face for an answer. Seto, sighing contentivly, smiles.  
  
^Seto, you need to get over him! You'll only be hurt!^  
  
:Shut up Jing Li.: Jonouchi tells the girl. Seto, Jing Li, and Ambrose gasp. :"What?":  
  
^What the fuck?! You can hear and talk to us?^ :Yep. Have been for a while.: "And," Seto begins. "You never told me?" Jonouchi laughs. "Well, I just now figured out who it was. Before I just thought it was my mind playing tricks on me, but then I started noticing a bit of simualrities between you three, and figured out who it was." Seto 'humph"s and continues walking. Summoning his courage, Jonouchi stops, making Seto stop with him.  
  
"Hm?" Seto steps in front of the blonde heir. "What?" Jonouchi pulls on Seto's arm, bringing him down to eye level. "Seto, are you angry? That I didn't say anything?" "No. I'm not." Seto squeezes the blondes hand. "But, tell me something. How much did you hear?" "Uh, the first thing I remember hearing is...." Jonouchi stops to think. "'We'll have to take him to the pound, ya know. Don't get too attached to him, or you won't be able to let go, and that only causes problems in the end. Put him out'. That was it. After that, I stopped listening as much." Seto nods, sitting down on the bench behind them. Jonouchi soon follows, cautiously resting his head on Seto's shoulder.  
  
^-^  
  
Jing Li and Ambose stand up against a wall, moonlight being the only sorce of light. They had both tried to warn Seto about keeping a puppy, and now, they had to take him away. Both knew that Seto wouldn't like it, but it had to be done. If not, the only thing keeping the vampires from getting him was himself and Seto. Not cause for great relief.  
  
Ambrose scowls. "If they don't come soon, we'll go find them." Jing Li looks up from scuffing her boots. "The patient one is finally loosing it? Wow. We must have been here for a long time. Which has been?" Ambrose checks his watch. "Two hours and.. fourteen minutes." Jing Li sighs, letting her head fall. "Jonouchi, Seto, hurry it up!!" She yells, attracting curious looks from the people around them.  
  
Ambrose pushes himself off of the wall, motioning for the girl to follow. "We'll go find them." Jing Li smiles saddly. "Do we have to do this? It'll seriously hurt Seto. In all of his life, he's never loved anyone, with the exception of Mokuba, and now, he's found someone, and they love him back. Why can't we just keep an eye on them both? We could call for backup, and protect them. Come on, Ambrose, we can't do this to Seto." Ambrose stops, his head down and a shadow covering his eyes. "No, we have to. We'd never be able to protect them. Not now."  
  
^-^  
  
"Seto?" Jonouchi looks up to the brunette. "What time is it?" Seto looks at the moon. "Roughly I'd say...2:30, 3:00. Why?" Jonouchi shrugs. "No reason." Seto leans his head down to rest on Jonouchi's. They had been here for about four hours, and Seto was determined to keep him here till the sun began to rise. That was all he needed, a few more hours, and then they'd never be seperated. No one, not even the elders could stop them.  
  
"Seto! This is where you have been?! Why didn't you take Jonouchi home?! Do you have any idea how long me and Ambrose waited for your ass? Do you?" Jing Li punches Seto, enough to hurt, but not leave a mark. "Two hours and thirty minuets!" Jing Li grabs Jonouchi's hand and pulls him up.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Yami steps out of the shadows, eyes narrowed at Jing Li. Jonouchi's mouth drops open. "Where are you taking Jonouchi?" Jing Li looks him over, not answering. Yami, being impatient, walks up to the girl and jerks Jonouchi from her hands and behind him. "Girl, I asked you a question! Answer me!"  
  
"I don't have to anwer to a short mortal like you, now get out of my way." Jing Li pushes him back, reaching for the trembling Jonouchi again. Jonouchi takes a step back, bumping into a hard chest. Frightened, he looks up. "Seto!" He says, obviously relieved. Seto smiles down at Jonouchi before locking his gaze back on Jing Li. "Leave him alone. He's mine." Yami, watcing this with great amusement now speaks up. "Yours? Since when was he yours? He's mine, and I dare you to challange that." Yami crosses his arms across his chest, looking over arrogant about his chances.  
  
"Let's let Jonouchi choose." Jonouchi looks behind him and Seto. An elderly man, white hair and kind looking eyes stands, smiling almost. The white robe that he has on has been torn, almost like in a battle. Various cuts and gashes were still bleeding, and he seemed to be shaking. "Elder!" Jing Li rushes to the man, putting her arm across his shoulder. "What happened? Why are you hurt? Who done this?" "Never mind that, Jing Li. What matters now is what Jonouchi will decide to do." The Elder shifts his gaze between Seto, Jonouchi and Yami.  
  
"First thing first though." Jonuchi says. "Would you explain to me why Yami is here, why Jing Li and Ambrose want to seperate me and Seto, and who you are?" The Elder chuckles and nods.  
  
"Yes, you might need this information right? Yami is the leader of the Amaranthine Line, and soon, his reign will be over. He needs to find the heir to his Line. If he can't, then everyone, minus the heir, will die. The last few weeks has been the final home streach of his reign." Jonouchi looks over to Yami. "Did you find them?" Yami laughs. "You still don't get it, do you Jonouchi?" The Elder clears his throat. "Katsuya Jonouchi, you are the heir to the Amaranthine Line. You were the one Yami was looking for. But, Jing Li, Ambrose and Seto found you first. They are here to protect you, or keep you out of the enemy's hands." Jonouchi raises up his hands. "Hold up. When you say 'Line', what do you mean?" "He's a vampire." "Eii.. Right.. So.. That would make me a .. Vampire?" "No," Jing Li looks up, he eyes narrowed. "You have vampire blood in you, but you are not a full vampire yet. That was Yami's intentions. Once he turned you, you'd have to take up the responsibility of the Line." Jonouchi nods, and the Elder continues. "Jing Li, Ambrose, and Seto have been watching you all day. They are here to be something of Guardian Angels." Jonouchi clicks his tounge. "Uh, one more question." "Yes?" "If Yami has been after me, how come he isn't attacking you to get to me yet?" He points back at the vampire, who is now leaning against the tree. "If he were to attack any of us, the others would kill him automatically." Jonouchi nods. "So.. Did he attack you?" The Elder smiles. "Quick thinker. Yes, he did, Jonouchi. If he kills me, then these three have no orders to follow."  
  
"Elder," Ambrose finally steps up from behind Seto and Jonouchi. "What happened to the others? There are five Elders, correct?" The Elder looks at him. "No. The are gone now. Now, on with Jonouchi's information. Guardian Angels. Yes, that would be the best way to discribe them. But, one just so happened to have, what you mortals call a 'crush', on you. When he shared your blood, it tied you to each other, less someone else takes your blood. And, then another problem came up. Our enemy just so happened to have a 'crush' on you too." Jonouchi whips around to look at the blushing Yami. "You mean... Yami? Wow.. " The Elder laughs. "Yes, it came as somewhat of a shock. But, that's about it. Now, you have to decide. Who do you want to be with? Your Line? Or your love?"  
  
Jonouchi looks between Seto and Yami. It seemed to be such an obvious answer, but Jonouchi felt that there was something missing. Something wasn't right. The Elder wasn't telling him something. "Before I answer, what else is there. You're not telling me something. I can tell." Yami and the Elder laugh. "Hmm.. So, you're smarter then we thought. Well, then, since you know there's is something else, then I guess I have to tell you. Either way, you'll end up dying, Jonouchi. If you choose Yami, then Jing Li and Ambrose are ready to kill you. If you choose Seto, Yami will kill you. You have no choice really." Jonouchi nods, about to go ahead and say "Well then kill me." when he thought of something. Not sure where it came from, but Jonouchi had no other sencible choice. "Well, at least let me and Seto stay together until sunrise. Please, then I'll let you finish what you were going to start." The Elder looks at Yami, who shrugs. "Fine. You'll have three hours. How's that?" Jonouchi nods. "Arigatoo."  
  
~*-*~  
  
With an hour left, Jonouchi stands from Seto's hold. He smiles at the brunette before leaning down and whispering he'd be back. He looks around, searching for a certain vampire. "There!" He whipsers, spotting him on the swings. He rushes over to him, not bothering to ask anyone if he could. (A/N: Why should he? He's gonna die anyway. :'( Poor Jonouchi!! ).  
  
"What do you want, Jonouchi?" Yami doesn't even look up, he continues to shuffle the dirt with his shoes. Jonouchi sits down in the swing beside him. "Supposidly, if you bite me, then I'm a vampire, right?" Yami nods. "Why? Want me to bite you or something?" The blonde vampire laughs. "That'd be like suicide." Jonouchi glances around. "Well, actually, that was exactly what I was thinking." Yami looks at the boy disbelievingly. "Well, you see," "You have a plan?" Jonouchi smiles and nods. "Yep! The way I have it thought out, you'll get your heir to the Amar- Whatever! Line, the Elder, Jing Li, and Ambrose will be dead, and you and Seto can keep each other company. Sound good?" Yami straightens up. "But what will happen to me and you?" "I'll die, just like I'm supposed to, and you'll be fine." "What did you have in mind, Jonouchi?" Jonouchi grins, and looks around at the others. "Well, you bite me, turn me, I'll help you kill Jing Li, Ambrose and the Elder, and then I'll have Seto drink a bit of my blood again. With that, he'll have some of the Amaririthn-" "Amaranthine" "Right, Line in him, and you'll be able to have company. Hell, you may learn to like him." Yami laughs. "Why the sudden want of helping me?" "From what I understand, if I don't take up your job, your 'family' will die. Seto will be alone, and I don't want that." Yami thinks about it for a moment, comtemplating what he had said.  
  
"Fine. Let's do it." Jonouchi smiles, chuckling. "But where?" Yami's question had caught Jonouchi off guard, and he abrutly stops smiling. "Uh.. Hmm. Well.." He looks around. No woods, no big bunches of trees, but there was that one giant tree.. "There. We can go behind it." Jonouchi points it out. It was out of the way, and everyone was waiting for the sun to come up. "Good." Yami gets up and walks to the tree, Jonouchi behind him.  
  
Yami, as soon as they were both out of sight, roughly pushes Jonouchi back against he tree, a smirk in play. "You know this is going to hurt." Jonouchi nods, watching the vamire as he closes the space between them. Yami almost giggle as he brushes his lips against Jonouchi's, bringing a sharp gasp. Yami's hands roamed over Jonouchi's body; over his chest, his shoulders, down to his stomach and thighs, and all the while, he drew small noises from him as he licked his neck. Jonouchi's breathing then becomes ragged, waiting for Yami to bite down. Reluctantly, he manages to whisper "if you're- ah, going to bite me.... you had better do it noaah." Yami bites down, leaving Jonouchi limp in his arms as he licks the blood flowing from the two pricks.  
  
After a bit, he begins to hit Jonouchi gently. "Jonouchi, wake up." The blonde stirs, opening his eyes. Yami offers Jonouchi his wrist, which had had earlier bit into to bring the blood to Jonouchi's lips. "To seal it, you have to." He tells him, seeing the discusted look on his face. Jonouchi gulps and covers the punctures with his mouth. As soon as the blood hits his tounge, Jonouchi grabs Yami's wrist, holding on tightly. "Jonouchi, let go." Yami begins to pull. "I said let go!" Finally, Jonouchi does let go, blood falling to his chin. He laughs. "I should go get Seto." Jonouchi grins a he gets up. Yami goes ahead, but doesn't get far.  
  
Jonouchi grabs his wrist, pulling him into his embrace, and covering Yami's lips with his own. Yami gasps, Jonouchi's tounge pushing it's way into Yami's mouth. Just when Yami was about to respond, Jonouchi pulls away. Jonouchi's arms snake around Yami's waist, pulling him closer. He bends down and whispers : "Why don't we forget the original plan? Let's kill the Elder, Jing Li, and Ambrose... Hmm?" Yami grins as he nods.  
  
Together, they walk out from behind the tree, death ringing through thier viens.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Fushigi- Yes, I know, I know. A cliffhanger. But I love it! The first time I wrotet the ending, Jonouchi was killed by Jing Li and then Seto died the next morning in Jonuchi's arms. I just liked this one better. And it's a hell of a lot longer. I think this has... Something like.. 3500 words. The other had 2190 words. So, I added like 1400 words. Yay!!!!!! Please review!! Please!!! 


End file.
